Krwawy Baron
Filip Stenger, znany również jako Krwawy Baron – jedna z postaci, którą Geralt spotyka podczas poszukiwań Ciri. Baron ma swoją siedzibę w małej miejscowości zwanej Wrońce. Swój przydomek zyskał z uwagi na agresywne usposobienie i brutalność. Historia Filip Stenger był wysoko postawionym żołnierzem armii temerskiej. Podczas bitwy pod Anchor został poważnie raniony w ramię włócznią. Wtedy poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, Annę, która opatrzyła jego ranę. Niedługo potem oświadczył się jej. Wkrótce urodziła im się córka – Tamara. Filip często przebywał z dala od domu, a to nie służyło jego małżeństwu. Małżonka wdała się w romans z jego przyjacielem. Gdy Baron wrócił z Cidaris, gdzie Foltest wysłał część swoich wojsk, kobiety nie było. Zostawiła list, w którym napisała, że odchodzi do kochanka i zabiera córkę. Stenger natychmiast pojechał po rodzinę, by zabrać ją z powrotem. Widząc dawnego przyjaciela, nie wytrzymał. Zabił go, a jego szczątki rzucił psom. Anna wściekła się, rzuciła się na niego z nożem. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy ją uderzył. Z czasem nienawiść żony zmieniła się w obojętność. Filip coraz częściej sięgał po alkohol. Podczas III wojny z Nilfgaardem zdezerterował, a za nim poszła spora rzesza jego podwładnych. Trafił do Wrońców, których zarządca uciekł ze strachu przed Nilfgaardczykami. Ustanowił się władcą wioski i ułożył się z najeźdźcami, którzy poparli jego władzę. Wkrótce na władaną przez Barona ziemię trafiła Ciri. Mężczyzną przyjął ją do siebie. Zapewnił jej opatrzenie ran, miejsce do spania i jedzenie. Ona odwdzięczyła się mu ratując go przed niechybną śmiercią podczas ataku bazyliszka. Gdy wypoczęła wyprawił ją do Novigradu. Anna zaszła w drugą ciążę, mimo to nie chciała urodzić. Kobieta zawarła więc pakt z wiedźmami prosząc o usunięcie ciąży. Filip upił się Erveluce i pobił żonę która w tym czasie poroniła (nie z jego winy). Razem z córką uciekły od Barona, lecz została przechwycona przez Biesa wiedźm. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W kasztelu pojawia się Geralt poszukujący Ciri. Baron proponuje mu układ - udzieli mu informacji o dziewczynie, jeśli ten odnajdzie jego rodzinę. Nie mając wyboru, wiedźmin przystaje na propozycję. Tamara okazuje się przebywać w Oxenfurcie. Anna z kolei zawarła pakt z Wiedźmami z Krzywuchowych Moczarów, w wyniku którego przez okrągły rok jest zmuszona im służyć. Gdy Stenger dowiaduje się o miejscu pobytu żony, decyduje się wyruszyć po nią. Geralt może udać się wraz z nim, by mu pomóc. Jego dalsze losy zależne są od poczynań wiedźmina w zadaniu Szepczące Wzgórze. Geralt uwalnia ducha lasu Po przybyciu na Krzywuchowe Moczary, Filip odnajduje żonę przemienioną w babę wodną. Biały Wilk jest w stanie odczynić urok, ale żona Barona umiera. Ma czas wybaczyć wszystko mężowi i pożegnać się z nim. Stenger jest wstrząśnięty. Każe wiedźminowi zgłosić się do Wrońców po nagrodę. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Baron powiesił się. Geralt zabija ducha lasu Baron spotyka swoją żonę żywą, ale okazuje się ona być nieuleczalnie chora na umyśle. Zabiera ją do znachora w celu usiłowania przywrócenia jej zdrowia. Powiązane zadania: * Sprawy rodzinne * Krwawy Baron * Powrót na Krzywuchowe Moczary Ciekawostki * W początkowym zamyśle twórców miał mieć na nazwisko Wiley (co mogło wskazywać na pokrewieństwo z Cyprianem Wileyem) oraz być gwałcicielem, a Geralt mógł osądzić, czy jest on godzien dalej żyć. * Filip Stenger jest przewodniczącym klubu graczy gwinta "Szuler" z siedzibą we Wrońcach źr. tablica ogłoszeń * Nosi takie same nazwisko jak przywódca jednej z hanz grasantów w dodatku Krew i Wino. Galeria Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Portret Krwawego Barona i Anny.png|Portret Krwawego Barona i Anny |-| Gwint= G SS Krwawy Baron.jpg|Krwawy baron w grze Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Inne= W3 CA Krwawy Baron 1.jpg W3 CA Krwawy Baron 2.png Linki zewnętrzne ar:فيليب سترينجر de:Phillip Strenger en:Phillip Strenger it:Phillip Strenger pt-br:Phillip Strenger ru:Филип Стенгер uk:Філіп Стенґер Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Temerczycy Kategoria:Infoboks do poprawy